Black Eye
by xT-Zealot
Summary: Prequel to Blue Eyes. Its the battle between Slade and Robin, how Robin had been able to defeat Slade, finishing him once and for all. And how he was able to return to his family.


Author's Note: Aaahhh, yeah I know I know, I haven't updated my Love in War fic. But what can I say? School sucks! I get up early in the morning, go outside waiting for a bus that never comes while freezing my ass off, having to hear my principle talk again and again and again and again, etc. Not to mention my parents were doing that refinancing thingy so I had been doing some cleaning around the house. I wish spring break would come faster..... Anyway, you guys can thank SxStrngSamurai13 for this fic. I've been looking over my reviews, and her review about making a little thing about Robin's and Slade's whole fight thing. I tinkered with the idea for a while until I finally decided to do this. So.....hope you enjoy.  
  
eanogueajougdjaopgjeuajgpeaguahpugeapgudahugeahpugheuaguaegpugngd  
  
"How have you been Robin?"  
  
The now adult Robin didn't say a word, only glared at his hated foe that stood before him. How desperately he wanted to hear this man pleading for his life. Robin clenched and unclenched his fists. Five years has gone by and his hatre d for this man, this sinister man, has only grown.  
  
Having been stripped from his old costume, orange and black armor was clad over Robin's body. What he hated most about this armor, was the large S imprinted on it. Having escaped this man the first time, Robin had thought that he would never need to wear this ever again. However, it seemed fate decided to deal a cruel hand as Robin had found himself backed into a corner from this same man who had done something like this once before.  
  
"Still that look?" the man asked, his back turned to Robin. Having "trained" Robin for five years, the man had learned to anticipate every single move the former boy wonder had shown. And he could feel the glare, the glare Robin had glued to his face, burning holes in his back. His one visible eye moved towards the adult of the former leader of the Teen Titans as he glanced over his shoulder.  
  
His cold black eye was locked with Robin's angry blue ones. The man chuckled. Soon, those blue eyes would be locked away behind the mask Robin would wear. Once then, Robin would be complete.  
  
And fit to be the new Slade.  
  
"You've made exceptional improvements Robin," Slade spoke to his soon to be successor. "It seems that even you can be morphed to what someone wants you to be. With the right persuasion of course." By "persuasion", Slade would be meaning the several microscopic probes swarming around in Robin's precious daughter. Slade smirked behind his iron mask. The mighty Robin, student of the legendary Batman, brought down to his knees by a simple threat.  
  
This time Slade didn't hide his chuckle. The fury intensified in Robin's eyes at the cold chuckle, almost to the point as if his blue eyes would suddenly turn red. This amused Slade. The same trick he had used against his friends was now being used again. Robin being brought to his knees twice by the same trick. Comical, to Slade that is.  
  
Slade mused over the thought of playing the tape again, like he had always done to try to break Robin's will. The tape that would show the hurt and broken trust in his wife's face, and the cries of his baby daughter. This was all too easy. A simple injection of microscopic probes into his daughter's bloodstream as soon as she was born, threatening to have the said probes tear her from the inside out, and forcing him to do whatever Slade commanded. Like he said, too easy. That was how Slade liked his plans to be anyway.  
  
He could see it in his apprentice's eyes. The fire in his eyes was dying, slowly being smothered. Soon to be relit into a fire that would allow Robin to do whatever Slade ordered him to.  
  
"I have an assignment for you," Slade spoke. Robin didn't budge, only continued to glare. So Slade continued. "How long has it been since you were able to get some fresh air? Five years?"  
  
Robin clenched his fists, almost to the point as if his nails would pierce through his outfit and then into his own palms to draw blood. Yes, it has been five years since he had actually gotten out of this god forsaken place. Always in the darkness, always alone, always with the sounds of his daughter's screams and the image of betrayal in his wife's face haunting him to no end. And Slade would always be there, pressuring him to give in, to become what Slade wanted him to be.  
  
"How about some fresh air Robin? Would a walk to your old home be nice? Maybe take a visit to your wife and daughter?"  
  
Robin's body shook with the built up rage inside him. He gritted his teeth while the fire in his eyes raged into an inferno. Blood started to fall to the floor as his fingernails pierced the flesh of the palms of his hands.  
  
"Yes I think that would be a good idea. Have fun Robin. Say hi to your friends and family for me. Now leave."  
  
Robin's body suddenly stopped, his now bloody hands relaxing from their clenched fists positions. The inferno continued to blaze as he stared at Slade. And slowly, a wicked smile appeared on his face.  
  
"No."  
  
Slade blinked. He stared at Robin with a mix of confusion, wonder, and most of all, excitement. "What did you say?" Despite how calm the question was, there was a hint of glee in his voice.  
  
"I said no," Robin repeated.  
  
Slade only stared at Robin. A certain switch suddenly appeared from Slade's gauntlet, and it rested against his hand. "You do know, that with the push of this button, your daughter will be torn apart from the inside. A pain that such a young beautiful girl like your daughter should not experience."  
  
"Go ahead. I don't care." And Robin said it with that smile still on his face.  
  
Again, Slade just stared at Robin. His eye scanned Robin's feature, waiting to find a falter of that smile, a twitch of an eyebrow, a shift of the eye, anything to show that Robin was lying.  
  
He found none.  
  
Slade continued to stare in silence. Then, finally, he burst into laughter. Bats were awakened from the wicked laughter before flying away. Slade continued to laugh, and Robin continued to smile as he stared at his "master."  
  
"So," Slade said after his laughter, "you don't care at all about your daughter?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Or the fact of what my probes can do?"  
  
"Go ahead, push the button."  
  
Slade chuckled. "Why Robin, have you finally cracked? Have you been what people thought that I could not do? Have I broken you?" Slade took a few steps toward Robin, until he was standing face to face with him. "Are you going to allow your daughter to be killed?"  
  
"Are you going to continue to talk, or are you going to push the button?"  
  
Slade chuckled yet again. "As you wish." Slade's finger hovered over the red button. One press, and Robin's daughter would be no more. Slade waited, seeing if there was any sign of fear as his finger hovered over what was, basically, the weapon that would end Robin's precious daughter's life.  
  
Slade got more then that. As he was about to press the button, t was Robin's turn to burst into laughter. Slade stared at him. For a second, he thought his apprentice had suddenly gone mad.  
  
Then it all made sense. Slade growled, then threw his fist at Robin.  
  
Only to see his thrown fist go through a hologram of Robin.  
  
Slade felt a hand grab the control in his hand. And before Slade could react, the remote was torn from his gauntlet, and crushed in the hand that had taken it. Then, Slade felt a foot smash into his side, causing him to fly through the air. He slid against the hard floor, his armor causing sparks as it slid against the floor.  
  
Picking himself up from the floor, Slade looked to see who had struck him, though he already knew who it was. Standing before him, was none other then Robin, the smashed remote in his hand. Having stripped the armor from his body, he was now dressed in his old costume. His blue eyes weren't hidden behind the mask, he only stared at Slade, the fire continuing to blaze as he smirked.  
  
"Five years," Robin spoke, smirking down at Slade. "Five years for your guard to be brought down." Robin's smirk disappeared and now he stared at Slade with pure rage. "Do you know how long that felt like to me!? Waiting day after day, week after week, month after month, year after year! I waited and waited! Knowing that one day I will have my revenge but not knowing when!"  
  
Robin moved with such speed, Slade wasn't able to protect himself from the sudden attack. Robin's hand wrapped around his throat before lifting him from the ground and throwing him into a wall. Slade's back collided with the wall, the sudden pain shocking him. But before he could even comprehend what the hell was going on, Robin had already ran up to him and pounded him with punches and kicks. Taking his arm, the enraged boy wonder threw Slade to the ground before giving him a good kick.  
  
"Get up!" Robin ordered, standing over the fallen Slade. "Get up now!"  
  
"As you wish," replied Slade. Now it was Robin's turn to be caught off guard, and get a punch in the face by Slade's gauntlet. Robin was knocked back a few steps, and received a quick knee to the stomach and an uppercut.  
  
"Good," commented Robin, spitting a wad of blood to the floor. "At least you're going to fight." Getting into a fighting stance, Robin motioned for Slade to attack him. "You first."  
  
Slade complied by charging at Robin and sending his fist at Robin. This time, Robin was ready and slapped Slade's fist away. Robin responded with two punches to Slade's stomach before a roundhouse kick to his face. Slade spun in the air from the force and once again found himself on the floor.  
  
"Come on Slade," Robin mocked. "I'm sure you can do better then that. After all those threats, after all those orders, you can back them up with some actions now can't you?"  
  
"You should be careful what you wish for," Slade warned, picking himself up from the floor. And he was once again on the offensive, throwing blows at his former apprentice. Robin side stepped and slapped Slade's blows away, the smirk still on his face.  
  
Unfortunately, it didn't last for long as a fist went past Robin's defenses and smacked him in the face. Slade didn't light up. Using it to his advantage, the villain kneed Robin before raising his hands and wrapping his fingers around each other before smashing them down upon Robin, bringing the hero to the floor.  
  
"It's funny," Robin said, wiping the blood from his face. "I was always hit by you so many times. But for some reason, those hits felt good. Real good."  
  
"I hope you enjoy it Robin. Because once I'm done with you, I'll make sure I'll take care of your wife and daughter."  
  
Robin glared as he suddenly struck at Slade. "You. Will. Not. Hurt. Them!" Robin informed, using a few punches to empathize his point.  
  
Picking up a metal pole, Robin smacked Slade across his masked face with it. He raised it, planning to strike Slade with another blow. But Slade suddenly pulled out his own bo staff, deflecting Robin's attack before sending the brunt end of his staff into Robin's stomach. With a quick raise of the staff, the end came up and smacked Robin.  
  
The chamber's silence was broken as Robin's pole and Slade's staff smashed into each other again and again, causing loud clangs to resonate from the room. They each traded blows. When Robin struck Slade, Slade would strike him back. Robin raised his weapon and blocked Slade's strike before twirling it over his head and bringing it down on Slade's head.  
  
He followed it up by knocking Slade's feet out from under him. He raised his pole again, and brought it down on Slade. Slade rolled away, causing Robin's weapon to clang against the floor, and leave himself open with a stab to the side from Slade's staff. Growling, Robin sent his hand in a karate chop motion and broke Slade's staff in half. Slade looked at his broken weapon before throwing the pieces away.  
  
Robin raised his own weapon, but only to have it knocked out of his hands when Slade suddenly ran forward and tackled Robin to the floor, his pole leaving his hands and sliding against the floor. Grabbing Robin by his shoulders, Slade lifted him from the ground before throwing him towards a pair of large rolling gears. Robin twisted in the air, raising a hand and pushing himself away from the gears. Rolling on the ground, Robin was once again on his feet, and in a fighting stance to face off with Slade once again.  
  
Only to find he had disappeared.  
  
gfeoaughaeoughoadgouhaoughaeugheouahougdhaougheoahgouhaeghudago  
  
This was not supposed to happen.  
  
Slade ran up the many stairs, hoping to lose his foe. He had him. He had Robin. He had him cornered, making him do whatever he said. But then he dropped his guard, something he had promised would never happened.  
  
He had been so careful. Every move, every detail of his plan, he looked over and over again. But now his plan was ruined. Ruined because Robin had outsmarted him. And now he was on the run.  
  
And for once, he was afraid, afraid of Robin.  
  
The look in the boy's, correction, man's blue eyes represented the eyes of a man that had nothing else to lose. He had lost his wife, his daughter, and even his friends. Maybe for good.  
  
"Slade!" Robin's voice suddenly rang. "Get back here! I'll tear you limb from limb!"  
  
If it was possible, Slade ran faster. Making it to the top of the stairs, Slade threw open the door before slamming it shut. Turning around, he was about to continue to run.  
  
But that was until Robin's fist smashed into his face.  
  
Slade was knocked back, slamming into the wall. Before he could get back up, Robin pressed the tip of a sharpened pole at Slade's throat. That smirk was back on Robin's face and he looked down victoriously at Slade.  
  
"If there was one thing I learned from you Slade, you don't like to lose," he said, pressing the tip of the pole against Slade's throat. "And you just lost."  
  
"Go ahead," said Slade, chuckling. "You can't do it. You couldn't do it before, you can't do it now."  
  
The smirk disappeared from Robin's face. He lowered the pole from Slade's throat.  
  
And then laughed before shoving the pole through Slade's chest.  
  
Slade coughed, eyes wide at what Robin had done. He weakly raised his head and stared at Robin in the eye. Then, surprisingly, he chuckled once more.  
  
"I'm.....proud of you.....Robin," he coughed, blood flowing from the wound in his chest while some had sprayed across his mask. "You are.....what I made you."  
  
"You know what?" asked Robin, kneeling down in front of the fallen Slade. "I knew you were going to say something like that. And you also know what? You're right. I am what you made me."  
  
Robin paused, studying the dying Slade.  
  
"I'm what you made me, what Starfire made me, what Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, and even Crystal made me. And I wouldn't have it any other way. And finally, this man is going home to his wife and daughter."  
  
"I see." Slade coughed again, his life draining away. "I do not.....regret meeting you.....Robin. You were.....a worthy.....opponent."  
  
"I have to say the same Slade. Goodbye."  
  
fgeouahgoeuahgdpoahgpehapugehapughpueahpughpduahgueahgepahgpuha  
  
The memories of that night slowly disappeared from Robin's mind as he looked down. Under one arm was Crystal, clinging to her father as she slept. And, under the other, was Starfire. Tears slid down his blue eyes as he looked down at the two, thinking how lucky he was to have these two in his life.  
  
And now, he was finally able to sleep peacefully, with thoughts of the happy life he was going to have from now on keeping the nightmares away.  
  
fgoaeughoudhagpoahepghpadhgpueahgpoueahpghpaeughpuaehpgeahpughd  
  
Author's Note: Ah, I guess this was pretty good. This was another kind of fic I never wrote before so, if its bad, oh well. Now I'm going to bed. So night and review people! 


End file.
